Bugs and cheats (Dream House Days)
Bugs *Sometimes, a tenant will ask you to point them to an apartment even if all of them are occupied, leaving you with no choice but to change your mind after touring the entire building and confirming that there is nowhere left for them to go in here. **What causes this is unclear: already long full, pending tours and freshly filled have all been tested. *On a job unlock from stat, instead of praising a tenant's particularly high stat, the manager may announce that *she* discovered a new job if one or more tenants reach a stat threshold at the same time. **This is the line tenants use on their own when reaching specialty thresholds, even multiple ones in one go. *A child going for a life task during Winter weekends but failing to start it in time will end up doing it as a high school student on the next year and will still be seen jumping over tobibako ("jumping boxes") instead of hitting classbooks. *Likewise, a student or retiree will still perform the task after leaving. (Students get to keep the title unless they fail.) *Prospective tenants will always ask for advice before moving in and can go for it immediately as they are considered to be outside before 8:00 AM (when the moving truck arrives). *Job Seekers perform their job interviews at home at 10:00 AM. If they are outside and performing a life or love task, they'll be doing both! **This is an interesting take at "news from job interview". *Tenants piling up for the same activity may forget to sleep if this goes past 6:00 AM. If they are waiting to use a hallway facility, they might not even head back home and go straight outside! *In spite of the rent being shown as positive, "overfurnished" apartments (more than 4 items of the same type) will cost you money as it is actually negative: tenants moving in will "steal" about 2 years worth of rent (without mentioning the deposit) and tenants paying the rent will "add" the rent to their wealth (without the rent showing up on the door). **This is because the game uses signed integers ($5.5K is treated as 55, -$1.0K is treated as -10) but does not display the minus sign. **Amusingly, this is also the only way for a tenant to go over $99.9K in wealth as wealth does not perform a sanity check on the rent when capping. **Also, you will not be notified except in Building Info when robbed by tenants. Make sure you check your yearly bank balance! *A furnishing item that is part of a set will be shown in red in Special Rooms as if you hadn't discovered the item. This is because most (though not all) items can also be researched on their own. **A workaround for this involves rearranging the items to "refresh" the special room. If multiple items are affected for the same Special Room, try moving them to a different apartment and then back in. *Hobbies will not be counted in the Building Info stat panel unless they are discovered as the very first specialty of a tenant. Changing hobbies will not help either. *Accessories cannot be fully removed once worn as there is no default accessory. **Interestingly, there is an extra accessory (shoes) that has no effect and is different for both genders. *An adult tenant successfully removing all clothing will end up bald and wearing white panties. **More interestingly, retirees will have a transparent body, babies/toddlers will be completely invisible and kids will be invisible except for their hair and clothes! (They will be fully invisible when in bed.) *Claimed tickets will reset the timer. This means you will effectively lose anywhere between 0 and 39 minutes worth of tickets, as the game will then wait for a full 15 (self) or 40 (friend) minute period for a new ticket roll. **To mitigate this, only claim when maxed out, or quit right after a yellow pip fills up next to the clock (this is your pending tickets count). *The game incorrectly states that you get 10 tickets for reviewing. You actually don't get anything and the game will also restart if background tasks are disabled. (Crashes may also happen depending on device model.) *The game does not save when you claim tickets but still resets the counter as well, so make sure to save your data! *The game may crash if you generate too many furniture or special rooms simultaneously, even on low settings. *The game fails to perform a sanity check when you initially pick your nickname and tenant names. This may cause data transfer failure, transmission errors or crashes later on. Make sure the names don't exceed 8 characters and (for English version) only use alphanumeric. *The game does not state that it autosaves during life advice (not love). This effectively prevents you from retrying as all odds are decided as soon as you give advice and "Challenger" appears next to "Advice". *If you ace your very first contest, the manager won't skip her "not bad for a first try, let's aim for the top next year" line. **She'll still proceed to congratulate you after realizing that you already ranked first this time around. *Contrary to what the game suggests, contests will always take your current score, not your best, so you may end up failing a contest even if your best score in the contest matches the #1 requirements. Make sure you still have what it takes! **The ranking announcer may also display the best result instead of the current one, confusing the player even further. *Love advice can be retried at will without even reloading; as the tenant states, they'll effectively keep trying (it stays in the menu until they succeed), so just keep trying (don't use tickets!) until it works. Random boosts are huge so even tenants with zero charisma can actually suceed pretty easily. *When a household rolls a leaving check, some tenants may end up staying, especially pets. **If this happens with a pet and the pet leaves, it will be treated as the "Pet" family and give you the generic leaving tenant speech (even for pets that cannot talk). *Babies may teleport to another apartment and stay there if you move the crib there overnight. **They will eventually teleport back where they belong, on the floor, or in a crib if there is one. *Doorless rooms will cause tenants to wallhack if rooms have furniture tenants see as crucial (beds, cribs). **Conversely, tenants failing to access such furniture will pull a sleeping bag even if it is within reach. *Two-entrance apartments with a "tunneling room" linking both entrances may result in every 2x2 tile outside of the tunnel to be considered as a doorless room and display "No door". (This happened on Android 2.14 and could not be reproduced on iOS 2.13.) *Bearington will deny you final expansions if you take the 2 medium, 1 small one as there is no land left. This will also make it impossible to get the 75 Tenants trophy in that playthrough. *'Known prospective tenant glitches' - During weekend tours **Special tenants (bought with tickets and unlocked through comfort, one-time only) may visit in casual outfits or a different one than the one expected. **Tenants may visit for longer than expected (walking through walls or even trying out furniture as if they were already owning the place - in this case, this will actually lead to stat/hobby/RP gain), forcing a new season and possibly even a new year (can lead to unwanted things). **Tenants may also fail to visit the rooms and automatically give a bad review (forcing you to haggle with up to 200 tickets if you're desperate to hire that one tenant). *'Transmission error' - When adding friends, transferring data or booting up the game **Invalid nickname or tenant names (see above). Rename everything that is invalid. **The game server might be down. Try again later or check the homepage. (If the game dies, you can't do anything about this situation as the initial connection check is required to play.) **You may be experiencing connection issues. Check your Internet connection. **You may be using a modded version of the game. Don't cheat. *'Data transfer glitch' - When transferring over a new game **Your first tenant may start again from scratch, losing all stats, hobbies and titles. This has been experienced on multiple versions and platforms and what causes this is unknown. Default name does not help either. Cheats *Reload cheat: **Friends: You can delete your friends list multiple times per day so you can keep getting the new friend bonus ticket rewards.http://www.reddit.com/r/Kairosoft/comments/1lhlsc/dream_house_days_friend_ids/ **New year tickets: Leaving seniors pretty much guarantee a ticket with high happiness. Leaving students don't rely all that much on happiness so it pays off to reload. This also works if the baby birth outcome isn't satisfying. (Keep in mind all of this is generated as the year ends and a new one starts, so you can't try on a one-by-one basis.) **Contests: Save before 0:00 PM on Autumn weekday if you're unsure you have what it takes to ace a contest (only for ticket-related ones, or only if you want to actually fail them to repeat them - free Job Passes for regional contests), then fast-forward to 0:00 PM Winter weekday for contest results and reload if unsatisfied. **Job interview: Save before 10:00 AM on Autumn weekday if you have Part-Timers or Job Seekers. Unless a tenant has a 0% chance of getting hired, you may opt to reload if they fail (with reasonable odds). Save and repeat the process once they pass. **Job advice: Save right before the dialogue appears (tenant crosses the finish line) so you can reload and get another Gold Scratch card if you aren't satisfied with the outcome. Do not claim tickets when you reload or make sure you quickly save again! References